smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Seasons Eatings/Part 3
Everything appears to be going well. The Smurflings and drag Glovey out of the dinner and they all head back into the woods. Glovey Smurf notices that the same melting spots are coming back. The Smurflings stop playing as they notice the strange behavior as well. Glovey: Guys… I don’t think we should be here. Please listen to me. The Smurflings all nod and run back to the village as they yell for Papa Smurf. Glovey looks up and sees a shooting star. This excites him and makes him smile.Glovey prepares to make a wish and transforms into the Enchanted Smurf. His winter clothes all change into a whie suit with his white fedora. His hair gets more curly and more hair veins fall on his face. The Krampus jumps out from the ground and now both confront each other. Krampus: Oooh this one is adorable! I am going to enjoy eating you little one! Glovey remains silent and only performs signature poses before using his star shooter. The Krampus turns around, getting his back hurt as he grunts and laughs at the same time. Krampus: Was that it? Bah! You’re going inside my belly! Glovey: First you’re gonna have to catch me. Glovey spins around and disappears. He is seen running swiftly across the woods until he trips and lands in front of two humans. They are revealed to be Johan and Peewit. Peewit: I told you I wasn’t lying! This is one of the Smurfs that came to save us! Johan: I don’t believe it… Are you quite alright Smurf? Glovey: I think so… Uhm… Who are you? And how do you know the Smurfs? Johan: I am Johan, and this here is Peewit. Huh… I can’t say I am familiar with you either Smurf. Peewit: I didn’t even know they came with hair, or funny outfits. All three turn their face to the woods when they hear the cry of Krampus. Johan pulls off his sword from his sheathe and holds it firm as the three head back to the woods. Johan: It has been a long time since I have seen a Smurf. I can only imagine how they have changed. That is if they have changed. Which Smurf are you anyways? Glovey: My name is Glovey Smurf. Johan: I noticed you speak uhm… like a human. I don’t intend to offend you. Glovey: Oh well you see, I actually… Glovey is interrupted by the cry again. He lowers his fedora down and he can be seen frowning. Glovey: It’s a long story for another day. Right now, we have this baddie to get rid of. Johan: Right! Johan puts his hand down for Glovey to get on. He places Glovey on his shoulder and they he runs with Peewit further through the snowy woods. Johan: How can we find him? Glovey: We have to find the spots with no snow. Peewit stops running, making Johan stop as well. Johan: What is it now? Peewit: I am not going back there again! Johan: Peewit, we don’t have time for your silly… Peewit: Noooooooooooo! Johan: Peewit! Peewit: Nooooooooooo! I barely made it out alive in there. Glovey just stares confused at Peewit, who appears to now be holding on to Johan’s leg. Johan: Smurf, what is it that we are dealing with? Glovey: Some underworld monster. Nothing big. Oh, and his name is Krampus. Johan: Can’t say I’m familiar with his name at all, if that was your intention. Makes no difference though. We must stop him at all cost. Glovey: But how? Peewit: He says he loves to eat Naughty children. Glovey: And he wants revenge on Smurfs. Johan: So if you say that he will attack when he sees naughty children or Smurfs. But, what if he was to see an innocent good being? I don’t think it would even matter if it was of Smurf decent. Glovey: Hmm…. I may have an idea… Johan, Peewit, and Glovey head to the Smurfs’ village where they meet the Smurfs. They appear to be preparing to hide in their homes for safety. Glovey runs and knocks on Smurfette’s window. Glovey: Pssssst… Smurfette… Smurfette: Glovey? Glovey: I may have the solution to our problems. Smurfette jumps up and down shocked. She whispers to Glovey. Smurfette: Glovey! You’re wearing the suit. Glovey: Oh… right. Glovey takes off his hat and places his hands inside to try and pull Smurfette out. Glovey: Smurfette, I’m gonna need you to trust me. I need you to bring the babies with us. Smurfette: What?! Glovey: Please. Please, trust me. Smurfette heads up stairs and comes down with both baby Smurfs. The Smurflings are seen watching from across the room. Glovey puts his finger on his lip, signaling them to keep his identity a secret after winking as well. Nat: Wait, Glovey was that Lone Smurf character? Snappy: Duh! It was kinda obvious. They both had hair. The only Smurf with hair… And his name isn’t the Lone Smurf! That was Smurfette years ago… Sassette: Shhhh! He said to not tell anyone! We’re too loud! Smurfette comes down with the babies and she jumps out the window and sneaks out the village with Glovey as Johan and Peewit stall everyone. Smurfette: What are they doing? Glovey: I don’t think anyone would find our idea to be “Smurfy.” Johan and Peewit said they would stall everyone while we do our plan and trap the monster back into the underworld. But don’t worry. I would never endanger our little ones. Smurfette: Oooh… You better be right mister! By the way, you really need a haircut Glovey. Glovey and Smurfette walk around searching for Krampus. Glovey: Come out! Come out! I’m a Smurf! I look delightful! I could probably make an appetizing desert with chocolate. Hmm…. now I want chocolate… The Krampus jumps out and gives Glovey a big boo. Glovey pulls Smurfette and the two take cover, leaving the babies exposed. The beast approaches them, then stops. He stares at them giggle and yawn. Baby Smurf, (Or Blue Smurf) stretches his hand to wave hello as he smiles. The beast is stunned. Krampus: He is a child… a Smurf. Yet, I find him unappetizing to eat. Perhaps, the Smurfs aren’t naughty after all… Come to think of it, I don’t even find children a delectable meal anymore. I’m just going to head home now. Smurfette and Glovey appear to be whispering behind a tree. Smurfette: Glovey. You did it. He’s gone. Glovey: We’re not done yet. Smurfette: What are you going to do? Glovey: We have to make sure he doesn’t come back again. Glovey grabs the babies and takes them to Smurfette. He quickly gives her a surprise kiss, then runs fast to push Krampus into the hole. The impact of the hit causes both to fall back into the Underworld. Glovey uses his star shooter on the ceiling to seal destroy the barriers and seal the ground for good. Krampus: You fool. Now you’re trapped us here. Glovey ignores him and performs his star kick, making Krampus fly into a cell. The cell closes on it’s own and the beast was now under “house arrest.” Krampus: Grrrr! How dare you?! What are you? Grrr…. Be you an angel? Glovey lowers his fedora and pushes his coat back in a similar fashion to a cape. Glovey wanders around the underworld to find an area where he can escape. He uses his coat to hide and camouflage as a white rock. He gets up and runs fast. He spins through the dangerous obstacles such as spider webs and pits with sharp needles. He begins to walk slowly and pant. Glovey: I’m getting tired… That’s not a good sign. My power is wearing off. I don’t know what is more worse; Being stuck in here, or me talking to myself. Glovey makes a puzzled face and tries to think hard. He spins much faster than usual, creating a giant vortex that digs up to the surface and releases him in his normal winter clothes, making him powerless again. The underworld hole closes on its own, leaving no trace. Glovey begins to dig to make sure and finds only dirt and bugs. He is then found by the Smurfs. Papa Smurf: Glovey Smurf! What are you doing here all alone?! I told all the Smurfs to stay in the village for safety! Glovey: I’m sorry Papa Smurf… I uh was just uhm… picking flowers for Smurfette! Yes! Glovey quickly reaches for a flower covered in snow and he hands it to Smurfette. Papa Smurf: Well, no matter. Everything is back to normal. Smurfette tells me here that the she saw the beast get defeated by that mysterious Smurf in the crazy white attire. It’s funny… you’re never here when he shows up. Glovey: Oh well… you know… Papa Smurf gives a stern serious look in his face. Papa Smurf: No. I don’ know. Come along. Let’s all head back. The Smurfs are all seen heading back to the village. Glovey walks with the Smurflings. Slouchy: I can’t believe we never really saw you were that super hero Smurf. Snappy: You should teach us how to fly, Glovey. Glovey looks up and sees a shooting star pass by. Glovey: I just dream of being like you guys. I want to be free and have fun always, kind of like Peter Pan. The way he soars into the sky and fights the bad guys. In a way, I’m Peter Pan. Glovey and the Smurflings then begin to laugh. Glovey: Merry Christmas everybody! All the Smurfs are seen saying Merry Christmas as the arrive back to the village and approach the tree. They start doing the cirle dance as Papa Smurf is seen smiling while he leads his choir of Smurfs, with Glovey being the lead. Papa Smurf: Glovey I must say, you have a very Smurfy voice. Glovey: Shhh-heee-heee! THE END Category:Seasons Eatings chapters Category:Enriquearreguin777's articles Category:Smurf Me Up Episodes